The Dragon and the sleeping Beauty
by insanulux
Summary: 'I'm cold' was the only thing she could think. Only after she met him it changed to 'Mmh, he's so warm'. Humour/Fluff mostly. Icy Daphne, but in a very different way ;)
1. Chapter 1 - The gold Island

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk deep in thought. How could have things gone this bad? Dumbledore looked up at the small trinkets laying broken on the shelve. The blood wards on 4 Privet Drive failed. There was only one trinket still intact, the only thing that still gave Dumbledore hope. Harry Potter was still alive, but he had no idea where he was.

When Dumbledore arrived in Little Whinging, after the little instruments in his office exploded, he could see thick columns of smoke rise into the sky. His heart filled with dread, his mind already knew where it came from, but his heart hoped it was just all a bad dream, from which he would wake up any moment now. He hurried towards the fire, hoping he could stop it from becoming worse. As he arrived, he saw that the muggles had already stopped most of the fire and the house lay there in ruins black and charred. With wide eyes, he saw how a few firefighters dragged out three charred remains of what looked like a human out of the house. He knew that Harry was still alive, but he didn't know if he was still in the house badly burned or if his magic had protected him. Dumbledore cast a silent Homenum Revelio, checking if there was still anyone in the house, but nothing came up. On one side Dumbledore was relieved that Harry was not in there, on the other side he had no idea where he could be right now. Casting a point me spell towards Harry left the wand spinning in circles.

Suddenly he heard a loud groan coming from one of the Dursleys; it seemed like it came from the smallest one, he presumed it was Dudley Dursley. Dumbledore raced towards him casting a Disillusionment charm over himself to not alert the muggles and cast a diagnostic charm at the boy. It seems that all the blackness was just soot and not burned flesh as he assumed. With a sigh of relief he pocketed his wand, the boy would live, he would alert St. Mungo's as soon as possible so the could heal the boy properly. Silently he cast Legilimens at Dudley wanting to find out what happened.

While it seemed that he was in his room when the explosion happened, which was the only reason he survived. Dumbledore did find out how Harry was treated in this house, he saw all the beatings Harry received and the belt whips. Dumbledore was furious, but mostly with himself, why didn't he check on him. Deep inside he knew why, every time he wanted to check on Harry something other came up. Sometimes it was with the School other times with the ICW or the Wizengamot. He always thought Harry could wait a little while, he never imagined that family could do things like that towards each other. He knew that Vernon would be cold towards Harry but he never expected it from Petunia, after all, he was the only remains of her only sister.

With a sorrowful heart, he apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Six years later Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid sat around the headmaster's desk, all intently watching the Hogwarts quill scribbling the addresses of the upcoming Hogwarts student. Minerva McGonagall sent a glare towards the Headmaster.

"I swear Albus of we don't find him with this, I will hang you up onto the ceiling on your balls!"

Albus gulped, he didn't know if she would do that but he knew whatever his old friend planned would certainly hurt. After he came back from the ruins in Privet Drive he contacted St. Mungo's to help Dudley, the boy was only five there was no reason to punish him for his parent's deeds, after all, he mostly ignored Harry.

After he informed Minerva what happened, he got for the first time to feel the full wrath of the old Scotts woman. For hours she yelled at him, he just let her, he knew she was right. She did tell him that they were the worst sort of muggles, but he didn't listen.

"I know, Minerva. Believe me, it will work the quill never failed before." Dumbledore said. Minerva just narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, the poor boy. I hope he is alright" Hagrid said dabbing his eyes with an overly large handkerchief. Minerva patted the half-giant on the back.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright."

They waited a few more minutes until the quill got past Sally-Ann Perkins.

 _Mr H. Potter_

 _Treasure cave_

 _Aurumalis Island_

 _Atlantic Ocean_

"Oh dear! Albus, we have to get there fast!" Minerva exclaimed loudly, a frightened expression on her face. Dumbledores face darkened, this was not good no this was really really bad. Aurumalis Island or the old name Aurum Island, which translated from Latin literally meant Gold Island. The Island was in the hands of goblins hundreds of years ago, until it was overrun by Quintapeds from the nearby Island of Dread. It was made unplottable after the goblins weren't able to get it back from the class xxxxx magical creatures.

"Headmaster we have to get him out of there!" Hagrid shouted standing up ready to run ahead.

"Hagrid, Minerva please calm down. You are right we have to get him out of there as fast as possible. However, only the goblins know how to get to the Island. I believe we should pack up somethings and meet up at Gringotts in an hour. Please pack for at least a couple of days. Minerva, please inform Filius and Pomona of our departure, and please tell Pomona if she could possibly take over the Muggleborn introductions for a few days."

Minerva and Hagrid nodded and left the office.

'Oh Harry, what mess have you got yourself into.'

* * *

An hour later the three Hogwarts teacher stood in front of the huge marble building called Gringotts.

"Do you have everything?" Dumbledore asked his companions.

Minerva and Hagrid nodded. Dumbledore sighed and began climbing up the stairs in front of the building towards the huge doors. He knew this would be no pleasant meeting, but he had to help Harry get out of there he just hoped that the boy was ok.

The trio stopped in front of a teller and waited patiently for him to finish counting the pile of Galleons on the desk. When the teller finished he turned to them.

"Yes, how can I help you?" said the goblin in an almost unusual friendly manner. The goblins knew Dumbledore, they didn't like him or any other wizards for that matter, but they at least respected him a little bit for his accomplishments. However, that little bit of respect quickly diminished as soon as Dumbledore answered him.

"If it is possible we would like to know the location of Aurumalis Island?" Dumbledore asked.

The goblin's eyes widened and a sneer formed on his face.

"How dare you wizard! What gave you the stupid idea that we would tell you the secret location of our holy island. Even you Dumbledore have no authority to request it. Now get out of my sight!"

Dumbledore frowned, he hadn't expected such a violent reaction. The goblin was about to get the guards when Dumbledore handed him a letter. The sneer deepened on the goblins face.

"A letter still won't change the fact, get out!"

"I'm sorry Mister Sharphook, please look at the letter it is a Hogwarts acceptance letter," Dumbledore said after looking at the nameplate of the Goblin.

The goblin looked baffled for a moment.

"What? Why would you give me a Hogwarts letter we goblins never would go to your school? Now take it and leave!" Sharphook said the sneer returned full force.

"Please Sharphook, the letter is not meant for you but look at the address."

The goblin visibly struggled not knowing if to follow his curiosity or call for the guards. The decision was taken from him when he saw the guards already approaching after they heard the commotion. Sneaking a short glance at the letter his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He just sat there not believing what he saw, while the trio was pressured by the guards to leave.

"Stop!" Sharphooke called out to the guards.

"Let them be. You!" Sharphook looked at the Hogwarts professors. "Follow me."

Minerva, Hagrid and Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. They quickly followed the Goblin through the halls. After a few minutes, they arrived in front of a set of golden Doors.

"Wait here," Sharphook said and knocked at the door. After he was called in Minerva turned to Dumbledore.

"Do you think we will be able to help Harry?"

"My dear our only hope at this time is to get the goblins to take us to the Island."

"But Headmaster, aren't there hundreds of quintapeds there? What if they have Harry" asked Hagrid clearly worried about the boy.

"Don't worry Rubius as far as my instruments show Harry is still alive an well, but that could change anytime that's why this is our best chance. I have no doubt that we could find the Island alone, but it could take weeks until we find this treasure cave. I suspect the goblins know of it and they would be able to get us there faster and hopefully in time."

Before they could discuss thing further they heard a loud voice coming from the room.

"WHAT! GET THEM IN HERE NOW!"

The doors opened and a goblin guard looked at them

"Director Ragnok wants to see you now."

The Trio gulped, not expecting to meet the Director of Gringotts. There are only a handful of wizards that ever met him, mostly it was the Head of the DMLE or the Minister. Not even Dumbledore met him before as Chief Warlock he only oversaw the Wizengamots meetings and the ICW had a special person to interact with the goblins. He could have, of course, get a meeting, but he never had reason to. Now that he had stepped back as Head of the ICW after he realised that he had not enough time for all the jobs he had even less reason to.

After they stepped through the door, they saw a regal looking goblin sitting behind an enormous desk. The goblin was slowly stroking his goaty and looked intently at the Hogwarts letter.

"Ahh, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Rubius Hagrid please take a seat."

After they sat down he looked at them with a grim expression.

"Greeting Director Ragnok, I hoped that we would have met on a more joyous occasion, but alas as you can see we are in a dire situation," Albus said nodding at the letter

"Most dire indeed Mr Dumbledore. Sharphook thank you for bringing them to me you can leave, but please send Gornuk to me" Ragnok said and Sharphook left.

"Now as Mr Potter is one of our most valued customers we have to get him out there fast. However, there are a few problems."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You see the Island is heavily warded to stop the quintapeds to follow us to the main Island. No form of transportation could get us there quickly."

Dumbledores shoulders sagged, he had hoped they would be able to get there fast.

"Director, is there any possibility that we could get there in a reasonable time?" Minerva asked.

"There is one possibility, it would us even get to the mineshaft which leads to the treasure room. That way we could also avoid most quintapeds."

Before they could say anything Ragnok continued.

"However, we don't know if it still operates."

"Director Ragnok, if I may ask, what kind of transportation are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Ragnok looked at the three thinking what would be the best action to take. After a few minutes, he decided it would be worth a try.

"You know that gold is highly magic resistant. We needed a way to transport the gold from the Island to here. That's why we dug out a tunnel from under Gringotts all the way to the Island. Then we installed a cart like the ones you drive to your vault although much bigger. However, since it was about 400 years that the tunnel was last opened, we don't know if there are any cave in."

Minerva was shocked that the goblins managed to dig out a tunnel of that distance. Dumbledore already speculated that there was something like that used by the goblins. Hagrid just looked sickly green he never liked those damn carts. After a few moments, Dumbledore looked up.

"Director I want to formally request your help as Lord Dumbledore and Proxy for Lord Potter. I want you to cover all your expenses from the Dumbledore vault. It is the least I can do after I didn't take my role as magical guardian of Mr Potter more seriously."

"Alright Lord Dumbledore I accept those terms."

Just then a knock came from the door, and a goblin came in.

"You requested my presence Director?" asked Gornuk.

"Gornuk! Get 5 of our best warriors and come down to the Aurum station." Ragnok commanded.

Gornuk eyes widened, but nonetheless nodded and got out again.

"Let's go my friends let's get Mr Potter home," Ragnok said with a huge grin and took off the battle axe from behind the wall. The three Hogwarts teacher looked at each other, grinned and followed the goblin.

* * *

It took them 10 minutes with the normal Gringotts cart until they reached the station. When they arrived there were already 5 other goblins and Gornuk waiting for them.

"Listen up!" Ragnok spoke.

"Today we will drive to Aurumalis Island. Apparently, the last known location of Lord Potter is in the treasure room. How he got there, we don't know. What we know is that the Island is overrun by quintapeds so prepare for a bloody battle. We have to get Lord Potter to safety or we will lose one of our most valued vaults to the Ministry. So the mission is to get in fast get Lord Potter and get out fast, is that understood!"

"Yes, Sir!" The five goblins shouted

"Open the doors!"

The gate towards the tunnel opened and there stood a cart almost 10 times the size of the normal carts. It sat on rails which ended in nothing but darkness. After they boarded the cart, Ragnok spoke again.

"Gornuk, we don't know if there were any cave in so drive carefully."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Then let's go!"

Suddenly the cart shot forward at a neck-breaking speed and the only thing you could hear were the screams of Minerva McGonagall

"DIDN'T HE SAY CAREFULLY!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey I hope you liked the story it is my first one and I'm in need of a beta reader. If you see any errors please send me a PM so I can fix them. I'm not a native speaker, so be patient with me.**

 **Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - It's getting hot in here

Luckily there was no cave along the way. It took them over 10 hours before the cart finally came to a stop. They exited the cart and stood in front of two massive iron doors.

"Welcome to Aurumalis Island," said Ragnok.

"Behind this doors is the old gold mine which leads to the treasure room, be careful we don't know what will await us once we open the doors. Be ready for everything. Guards open the doors!"

Two of the goblin guards took each one of the two steel rings in their hands and began to pull. Slowly the huge doors began to open up with a very loud creak. The first thing that hit the group was a massive blast of hot air which had them all cringe in surprise. Dumbledore cast a cooling charm on them and quickly pointed his wand back at the door to be ready for anything.

"Director Ragnok is it normally so hot in the mine?" Dumbledore asked.

"Normally not Lord Dumbledore. We are still relatively close to the surface so it should be far cooler. Only much deeper into the mine it should be this hot."

After the Door was fully opened Dumbledore send out a ball of light into the dark space in front of them. The only thing they saw was a huge corridor which leads further down into the mine, and as far as they could see there were no quintapeds in this area.

"At least the heat is providing us with a little bit of protection from the quintapeds," Dumbledore said.

"Strange," said Gornuk suddenly. He stood near a wall touching it.

"Normally the walls should be rough and jagged from all the mining. But look at this, they are perfectly smooth."

Ragnok frowned and nodded, "you are right Gornuk, I wonder what happened here."

"Whatever caused it is not important right now, still we should be careful. Let's go find Harry as fast as possible," said the Transfiguration Professor.

"Quite right Minerva, we have no time to lose."

Carefully the group began to move forward towards the treasure chamber. The further they got into the mine the hotter it became. Dumbledore had to reapply the cooling charms twice until they got into a room full of what seemed to be stalagmites.

"Strange," said Dumbledore. "Because of the heat in the mine, they shouldn't have formed, there is absolutely no water around here."

Hagrid stepped closer to them, something seemed off about these rocks. His face paled as it hit him.

"Erm, Professor Dumbledore sir!" He called out.

"Yes, Hagrid?"

"Those are not rocks sir, they are quintaped legs!"

The whole group just looked at him absolutely gobsmacked. Ragnok was the first one to regain his bearings.

"Guards! Take defensive formation, whatever killed all those quintapeds is not going to be overly friendly. Dumbledore you and your teachers stay behind us."

The Hogwarts teachers nodded and slowly followed them.

* * *

It took them almost an hour until they reached the treasure chamber. The heat rose to a level where it even began to penetrate the cooling charms.

"Here we are, the old treasure room. It should be still holding large amounts of gold, don't get distracted. We go in find Mr Potter and go out." said Ragnok.

Slowly they opened the door, the first thing that hit them was another wave of heat. However, the inside let all three Professors and even a few goblins standing there with their mouth open. Mountains and mountains of gold coins, the biggest right in the middle, almost reaching the at least 20 meters (66 foot) high ceiling.

Dumbledore frowned, about every 5 seconds there was a low humming resonating throughout the chamber, accompanied by a wave of heat. Something seemed to be wrong.

"Listen up we split into groups. Begin your search through the room, when you find Mr Potter take these coins they will heat up and alert the others." Ragnok said and handed the coins to them. They split into four groups, the Professors, the Director and Gornuk, and the guards split up into two.

After a while Dumbledore, Minerva and Hagrid came to the big pile in the middle. As they came near the heat seemed to rise even more, almost as if it radiated out of the pile.

"Where is this heat coming from?" asked Hagrid while he dabbed the sweat off his face with his handkerchief.

"It seems to be coming from this pile of Gold," said Dumbledore inspecting the pile. Slowly he reached out and touched a gold coin. Quickly he pulled away as it burned his hand. At that moment the other groups joint up with them.

"Did you find him Dumbledore?" asked Ragnok.

"Sadly we did not, but we found out that the heat is coming from this gold pile."

Ragnok frowned, he didn't know how this could be possible but nodded nonetheless.

"Headmaster could it be that Harry is under one of those piles?" asked McGonagall.

"Let's hope not my dear otherwise Harry would be crushed by the weight."

Slowly they searched around the pile until Dumbledore found something. On the other side of the pile, Dumbledore was suddenly blasted with a burst of hot air. When he took a closer look he found a pair of what seemed to be two pipes which released every 5 seconds a blast of hot air.

"Look at this," he called out to the others. "I believe these two pipes are responsible for the heat."

When the others came closer Hagrid's eyes widened.

"Err, P-Professor. T-This are not pipes." Hagrid said fearfull. Dumbledore frowned not noticing the fearful look on Hagrid's face.

"Then what are they, Rubius?"

"Those are nostrils."

Everybody slowly turned towards him, and Minerva McGonagall couldn't help herself and an uncharacteristic shriek escaped the normally composed women. Hagrid quickly grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, which didn't quite worked out since his hands were bigger as her face. But it was too late, suddenly the ground began shaking and gold coins began falling down the pile. Slowly more and more coins fell down and revealed a massive dragonhead. The whole group had the exact same thought. This had to be the biggest dragon they had ever seen. The second thought was 'Oh Shit!'.

Slowly the whole dragon body was freed from the tons of gold that laid upon it. Meanwhile, the group slowly backed away, trying not to make too much noise. The dragon was at least 10 meters in height and his length from head to tail was 40 meters at a minimum. It was pure black but at its feet and wings, it faded into a deep dark red. When it opened its eyes it instantly zoomed in onto the group. Hagrid was mesmerised by its green eyes, never had he such a terrifying but elegant creature.

Dumbledore held his flame-freezing charm ready when the dragon inhaled, getting ready for the worst. But instead of a stream of flames, something other happened which left him baffled.

" **Who are you?"** it suddenly spoke. The group was speechless had this dragon just spoken to them.

" **I asked who are you? What are you doing in my lair?"** asked the dragon again, getting rather annoyed that the group didn't answer his question. Ragnok was the first to speak up.

"Mighty dragon we didn't intend to disturb your sleep, we are searching for someone."

" **I don't believe you goblin. I know that this was once your mine but you abandoned it after the five-legged overtook this Island. You want to get it back after I cleansed it from this pest. But you won't get my gold!"** the dragon roared.

Dumbledore quickly injected before the situation got out of hand.

"Great Dragon please believe him, we are just looking for a small boy which apparently is here in this chamber."

The dragon calmed down a little and lowered its head down towards them. It inhaled deeply and it suddenly jerked its head towards one of the goblin guards.

" **Drop the gold and I consider letting you live!"** it commanded.

Shaking the goblin reached into his pouch and emptied it out onto the ground.

" **All of it!"** he roared again. Ragnok gave the goblin a look that promised pain, when and if they came back home. The goblin hastily pulled out a second pouch and emptied it. The dragon grunted and reached forward with one of his paws. It gripped the goblins spear and plucked it out of its hands. The other goblins pointed their weapons fearfully at the dragon, but it didn't attack. Slowly it opened its mouth and revealed two rows of very sharp teeth. It took the spear and used it as a toothpick, to pull out what seemed to be a leg from a quintaped which got stuck in its teeth. The dragon then dropped the spear in front of the goblin.

" **Thanks, this thing bothered me for months."** It said and proceeded to lay down on the ground.

" **Ok I'm listening, but first who are you."**

The dragon focused on Dumbledore. The Headmaster took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Hello my name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster of a school called Hogwarts. We teach young students how to use their magic. To determine which children in the UK have the ability to use magic we have a book called Hogwarts book of students. Once they reach eleven an enchanted quill will write down the address of these students to deliver a letter to them to invite them into the school. However, this year there is a letter where the address leads to this place. Since we all still believed that the Island was under the control of the quintapeds, we came as fast as we could to help him."

" **And why are you here? As far as I know, the goblins don't particularly like the magical humans."** the dragon asked the goblins.

"Even if we do not like wizards very much we still value our customers, and Mr Potter is one of the oldest and wealthiest clients of Gringotts."

The dragon frowned, or at least Dumbledore thought it was a frown, he wasn't very versed in reading dragon.

" **Mr Potter?"**

"Ah, my apologies, that's the name of the Hogwarts student Harry Potter. Six years ago he lived with his relatives, but the house burned down only his cousin Dudley survived. Since this day he disappeared, this is our last chance to find him."

" **How did you know where he lived in the first place?"**

"To my deepest regret, it was I who left him at the doorsteps when he was a year old, his parents had just been murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort, but he somehow had survived and the Dark Lord vanished that night. However, the follower of Lord Voldemort were still around so I placed him with his relatives under blood wards, believing that they would treat him like their flesh and blood. How wrong I was, when I checked young Dudley's mind I saw how he was abused. I wanted to check up on him, but due to the many jobs I had at that time I never found the time to do so. Since this night I quit one of my jobs hoping to never make such a mistake again." Dumbledore said, his face clearly showing his sorrow.

" **And what would you do with the boy once you find him?"** asked the dragon.

"I would first be asking him if he could forgive an old man for his mistakes, and then give him his Hogwarts letter and ask if he would like to attend."

" **Alright, Mr Dumbledore what does the boy look like?"**

"He has black hair and green eyes..." Dumbledore said, and his eyes widened in realization. The dragon let out deep grumbling noises that almost sounded like chuckles and smirked in amusement, which just made him look more terrifying.

" **Well then, it seems like you found him."**

The others just looked confused.

"Where is he?" asked Minerva McGonagall. The dragon just grinned at her and it began slowly to shrink. Everyone looked shocked as the dragon slowly became smaller and smaller and morphed into a human shape. After a few seconds, there just stood a small boy with black unruly hair but with dark red highlights and green eyes.

"Right here," said Harry Potter to the Transfiguration Professor whose brain decided to shut down and the old woman fainted into the arms of the half-giant behind her. The others just stood there with their mouths agape.

* * *

"Amazing," said Ragnok, after what seemed to be like an eternity of silence. Harry in the meanwhile decided to sit down on the side of the pile of gold. Minerva was still out cold. Hagrid put her down on a mattress which Dumbledore conjured. He then walked to Harry and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad yer alright. Just look at you, you look like James and your eyes just like your mothers." Hagrid cried. Harry lost all air of his lungs, he hadn't expected the half-giant to be this strong, he might have been a little bit stronger than an average human but the Hagrid was still much stronger than he.

"Hagrid," Dumbledore called out. "Let the poor boy breath a little."

"Oh right. I'm sorry Harry didn't mean to."

"It's alright," said Harry holding his arm and rolling his shoulders.

"By the way Headmaster, I forgive you, but please don't make such a mistake again."

Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"Thank you Harry, you have my word. You seem to be quite mature for your age if I'm allowed to ask how so?"

Harry just shrugged, "In the last few years, I had nothing to do except sleeping, eating and reading those books in the library outside the mine in the small village. And I don't believe I'm that mature, it's just the dragons mind that lets me be calm and collected, when I was with the Dursleys I had much more of a temper "

Ragnok was shocked.

"The village is still standing?"

Harry nodded.

"Yes, it seems that the five-legged were not particularly interested in books or empty houses."

"Harry, you were just five when you left, how did you learn to read?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Aunt Petunia decided that I should begin to learn to cook, she had to teach me how to read, so I could learn from the books."

Dumbledore nodded.

"What kind of books did you read?"

"There were not many books in English, mostly some of magical history and basic topics like maths basic magical theory and so on. Fortunately, there was also a dictionary and a few lexica so I could look up things I didn't know about."

"If I may ask do you know what happened that night at the Dursleys?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry took a deep breath.

"It was just like any other day, but Vernon came home outraged. He lost his job, I don't know why, but he blamed me. He told Petunia to hit me with the pan, and she did. When I was on the ground he took out his belt and whipped me like never before. A rage bubbled up inside me and at one point I had enough and that's when everything burst out into flames. I was suddenly in my dragon form, but much smaller then I'm now, I knew I had to get out of there and took off. I instinctively knew how to fly and flew wherever the wind took me. After a few hours, I felt this pull towards this Island, it was the gold that called me, I could smell it. I fought my way through the five-legged or quintapeds like you called them. They couldn't do very much damage since my dragon hide is very strong."

Dumbledore looked solemn.

"Harry I believe this is for you." The Headmaster said as he remembered again why they were here.

Harry took the Letter and opened it.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mister Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list enclosed of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked at the letter deep in thought.

"I really would like to go to Hogwarts, but I don't want to leave my gold unattended. My dragon instincts really scream out to protect it."

"Very strange I never remember a dragon species that has such a strong compulsion."

Harry just shrugged, "Maybe I'm a special case."

"Mr Potter, I can promise you as Director of Gringotts that the goblins won't touch your gold until the time we can make proper arrangements what to do about the Island. We goblins would like to continue to mine gold on this Island, and I believe there is enough place for both of us. Furthermore, we goblins are in your debt that you cleansed the Island of the five-legged pest." Ragnok said surprising both of them. Harry had never thought that the goblins would even consider a deal.

"Alright, but if I find one coin missing I will not hesitate to retaliate, and I will know if one is missing," said Harry as he shook Ragnoks hand. The goblin just gulped.

"Well then let's go we can discuss the rest on our way out."

* * *

 **AN: Here we go the second Chapter. I just wanted to point out that I will not update this regularly, but I just wanted to let the cat out of its bag. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3 - So cold

**AN: Hey guys it has been some time, but I finally managed to finish another chapter hope you will like it**.

* * *

Cyrus sat at his office desk, looking at the drink in his hand. His face looked tense and worried. The source of his worry was his eldest daughter. She would be going to Hogwarts soon and he didn't know if she could manage it. He remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday. It was one of the happiest and one of the most terrifying days of his life.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

Cyrus sat outside of the operation room, their daughter had to be delivered by C-section. Apparently, her umbilical cord has wrapped around her neck and they didn't want to move her with magic, it was too risky. He and his wife were transported to a muggle hospital. They hadn't much experience at St. Mungo's with this procedure since most of the complications at birth could be fixed with magic, their healer said it was only one case in about ten thousand. He was glad that he didn't believe in the whole pureblood dogma, he could picture someone like Malfoy to risk his wife and child's life and not go for the muggle operation. He was glad that the healers in St. Mungo's didn't outright dismiss muggle methods. Some things are just so rare that they lack the experience in the magical world.

It has been almost been an hour and a half, and Cyrus was worried something has gone wrong. The healer said it should not be a problem and only take around an hour.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the hallway opened. Two more healers from St. Mungo's and two obliviators from the ministry rushed in. Cyrus could feel the panic rising in his chest, something had to be gone wrong. Before he could say a word they went past him into the operation room. At the same time, Healer Cole came out and walked towards him.

"What's wrong? Are my wife and child ok?" Cyrus called out, not even trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Don't panic Mr Greengrass, your wife and child are alive," the healer said in the most calming voice he could manage. Cyrus' shoulders sacked in relief and he had to sit down because his legs almost gave out.

"There were however slight complications, nothing life-threatening but it could become so if we don't leave for St. Mungo's right now. Please, Mr Greengrass, pack all your things and wait for me on the second floor, at the nurse office."

Cyrus just nodded, the panic began to rise again, but slightly less than before. The next two hours were the most terrifying in his life, not knowing what was going on. Then finally Healer Cole came and took him to his office. Cyrus sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Good news first, everyone is alive, your wife is still asleep and your child is cared for by the healers. Now before we come to the part why we had to leave so fast, do you wish to drink something, to calm your nerves? Or a calming potion perhaps, I believe it was quite a stressful day," the healer said.

"No calming potion please, I hate those things. A tea would be nice."

The healer chuckled.

"They are quite disgusting aren't they?" he said while warming some water with a heating charm for the tea.

After they settled down Healer Cole began to recount what happened.

"First to your wife, there was no complication whatsoever, she had no side-effect from the anaesthesia and the operation went normally."

The healer took a sip of his tea.

"The problems began when the nurse who dried off your child noticed that her skin was really cold. They immediately measured her body temperature which was colder than normal. This was the first warning bell going off in my head. The second one was when she began to cry and the table she was put on frosted over."

Cyrus just sat there not knowing what to say, before he could, the healer continued.

"Mr Greengrass your daughter has a really rare magical gene defect which we call cold-blooded."

Whatever Cyrus was expecting, this certainly never came to his mind.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked, his voice clearly showed his worry.

"Yes and no," the healer said.

"You see the way the gene defect works is that her body is unable to burn the energy she gets through food into heat as we do. Instead, it is all converted into magical energy. The problem for someone like you and me is, that if our body temperature drops to 32°C it becomes incredibly dangerous to us. A muggle would certainly die from such a defect. Fortunately, her magic altered her body in a way that she will be able to live and some of her magic is constantly used to keep her body working."

The healer took a sip of his tea and continued.

"That is why we had to be quick to get out of the muggle hospital. When she used accidental magic in the operating room she depleted her magical core and I was worried that her body will not be able to cope. I confounded the doctors to think everything was alright and apparated here to inform some more healers and get some ministry obliviators. Before you ask I simply told them that the newborn baby performed some accidental magic and told them nothing of her condition."

Cyrus sacked down it was much to take in. After a few moments, he sorted through all the questions popping up in his head.

"How is she now? Will she be able to live a normal life?"

Those were the most important questions he wanted answers to right now, the rest could wait for later.

"She is stable right now. We fed her some magic restoring potions and wrapped her in blankets with a warming charm."

Then the healer sighed.

"Your second question is slightly more complicated to answer. I have to go with yes and no again. The last recorded person who had this condition was alive about 200 years ago. However, we know she reached an age of around 140. So a relatively normal age for a witch. The most problems from this defect develope in the early years. Until the age of 9 to 11 when she reaches her first magical maturity, every bit of accidental magic is life threatening to her. If she uses too much magic it won't be able to keep her body alive. After she reaches her first maturity she will have a big enough pool to draw from, so going to Hogwarts shouldn't be a problem, she will just have to watch and don't overdo it. Past her second maturity around the age of 16 and onwards it should become less and less of a problem. The other problem she will face is that over the day, especially in the cold months, her body temperature will drop and her blood viscosity increases. This means that less oxygen is transported to her brain and she will get tired fast."

Cyrus was relieved, his daughter would be able to live a relatively normal life, at least after her childhood.

"Can we do something to keep her warm, a permanent warming charm on her clothes perhaps?"

"Yes you can, however, the warming charms on the clothes would be too weak to get her through the whole day. I would recommend a heating ward on her room to get her body temperature up overnight, but not hotter than 37°C. Furthermore, a dehumidifying ward to hold the room at 40% humidity or she will be uncomfortable at those temperatures. In the cold months, I would recommend no more than an hour outside. And lastly, as long as it is practical, it would be a benefit if she wore gloves and a hat and thick socks. We lose most of our body heat through our hands, feet and head. This is not strictly necessary inside the house and you can let it be if she doesn't like it. We don't need her to be more uncomfortable."

Cyrus nodded.

"Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing. From what we know, the magic of all those with the defect has a strong affinity for elemental water or to be more specific ice magic. So if she uses accidental magic she will most likely freeze something. If this happens, bring her to St. Mungo as fast as possible so we can replenish her magic and check her health. Also, please try to keep at least a few bottles of magic replenishing potion at home just in case, I will write you a prescription."

"Alright, is it possible to get a list so we don't miss anything?"

"Of course, Mr Greengrass. Do you have any other questions right now?"

"No not for this time I will come to you if I have any. Is it possible to see my daughter?"

"Most certainly, I will bring you to her and I have to say, Mr Greengrass, from the little time I have spent with your daughter I can already tell you will need a very big stick to keep all the boys away from her once she grows up," the healer said with a chuckle and stood up. At this Cyrus moaned, which caused the healer to smile even more.

"Oh god, I already need one to keep other men away from my wife. I can only hope the next one will be a boy or I run out of hands."

The healer couldn't hold back and laughed out loud, and Cyrus couldn't help himself either.

"Come on Mr Greengrass lets meet your lovely daughter."

* * *

Healer Cole took his daughter, with a layer of blankets still wrapped around her, out of her crib and put her into Cyrus' arms.

"I will leave you alone a bit, I send someone to you in about 20 minutes to take you to your wife, she should wake up soon."

Cyrus just nodded, utterly enamoured with the little human in his arms, he didn't even notice the door closing behind him. His daughter was asleep and looked rather healthy, a little bit pale, but otherwise, you wouldn't know that she had health issues. The room they were in was very warm and the blankets also were charmed to keep her body temperature up. She had cute little chubby cheeks and a little bit of platinum blond hair on her head, just like him. After a few minutes, she woke up and light blue eyes met his. Cyrus almost cried at the happiness that filled him, but the worry didn't disappear, it even got a little bit worse, she just seemed so fragile.

He rocked her back and forth to get her back to sleep and the minutes just flew by, until the door once again opened and a nurse came in and took her out of his arms and back into the crib. Then she showed him to the room of his wife.

When he entered his wife was still asleep, but the nurse said she should wake up soon. Ten minutes later she began to move and slowly wake up.

"Good evening, sweetheart how do you feel?" Cyrus said quietly.

"Mmmh, tired."

Cyrus chuckled.

"I would imagine so, you just woke up."

"How is my baby? Is she alright?"

"Yes, she is fine," said Cyrus trying to not sound worried, but Selene caught it immediately.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked instantly awake and very worried.

"She is fine for now, don't worry. Let's wait until you are fully awake and had something to eat and drink. I will tell you everything while you eat."

Cyrus got up and called for a nurse. The nurse checked his wife for any problems from the anaesthesia and brought something to eat. While Selene got her energy back he told her everything the healer told him and his wife just listened quietly.

"How do feel?" He asked once he finished.

"I don't know, on one side I'm relieved that it isn't worse than I thought. On the other side, I'm worried that we will do something wrong and hurt her."

"I'm feeling the same, and she looks so small and fragile, which doesn't help it."

Selene suddenly looked determined.

"We are a team aren't we?" She asked. Cyrus nodded.

"We managed to deal with my mother and we managed to deal with your father didn't we? We married despite everything they threw at us didn't we?" She asked. Cyrus nodded again, already feeling lighter.

"Then we will also manage to deal with this situation as well and do you know why?"

"Because we are a team?"

"Exactly we are partners and we will hold together no matter what, now and forever."

Cyrus smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss his wife rather passionately until they heard someone coughing from the door. They looked up with bright red faces to see a nurse chuckling at their caught in the headlights expression. The nurse took the tablet with the dishes and went back out of the room. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Selene spoke up.

"Do you think it is possible to see her?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I will go and ask the healer."

* * *

 _Flashback end_

* * *

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a gentle knock coming from his office door.

"Please, come in."

The door opened and Selene entered. He tried to hide his thoughts, but she only took one look at him and instantly knew something was up.

"What's on your mind honey?"

Cyrus sighed, there was no use to hiding it.

"I'm just worried for Daphne, how will she cope with being away for multiple months, how will her health take it?"

"Oh honey, don't worry so much. We brought her to Healer Cole for a checkup and he said that her magic was mature enough for Hogwarts. I also talked to Minerva and she assured me that she would inform all the teachers and the headmaster. And she will just do fine, she has her friend Tracy and she will be back for the holidays."

Cyrus sighed.

"But you know me, I just can't help it."

Selene smiled at him which always lightened his mind.

"We both know that's not the real problem here. You have to accept that your little princess is growing up. She will meet new people and become independent. And maybe after some years, she will find a nice boy to settle down."

Cyrus paled, his eyes narrowed and he glared at his wife.

"Never! Only over my dead body will a boy ever court one of my precious daughters."

Selene laughed at the antics of her husband.

"Don't be such a baby, I know my daughter, she will pick someone who we will both like. She's a smart girl. Now come to bed, we have a stressful day tomorrow."

* * *

Daphne was woken up by heavy knocking on the door.

"Wake up Daphne, breakfast is ready!" her sisters' voice shouted from the other side of the door. Daphne groaned and put a pillow over her head. She didn't want to get up, it was really comfy and warm in her bed. She almost fell asleep again, but her sister wouldn't have any of it. Astoria silently sneaked into the hot room and jumped on her.

"Daphne! Wake up we are hungry."

"Mmmh, I don't wanna."

"Come on I'm hungry!" Astoria whined.

"Fine get off me."

"Yes! See you downstairs."

Astoria jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Daphne slowly got up and got ready for the day. It took her a few minutes until she registered what day it was, today her Hogwarts letter would arrive. She finished getting ready in record time and raced down the stairs. Her whole family was already waiting for her.

"Good morning, did my letter already arrive?" she eagerly asked her father.

"Good morning Daphne, no it didn't arrive yet, but it should come soon."

Halfway through breakfast, an owl came through the already open window with a thick letter tied to her leg. Daphne excitedly took off the letter from the owl's leg and opened it up.

"Look, mum, my Hogwarts letter arrived." She said showing her letter to her mum.

"Congratulations honey, that means we will have to go to Diagon Alley this afternoon to get your school supplies."

"Can we go with Tracy?" Daphne asked.

"Yes we can, I already talked with her mother yesterday, they will come with us."

"Yes.." but before Daphne could finish, her mother interrupted her.

"However, first you will have to tidy your room. We will leave after lunch and only if you don't feel too tired, otherwise, you can take an hour nap beforhand to warm back up alright?"

Daphne groaned, she hated tidying up her room.

"Yes, mum."

Selene just smiled at her daughter, she was glad that it was still summer, otherwise, this whole trip would be far more complicated.

After finishing breakfast Daphne went back up into her room to get it clean. It only took her half an hour but for her, it seemed like an eternity. Afterwards, she spent some time with her sister outside talking about her upcoming Hogwarts year and all the new magic she would learn.

At lunch, she already was pretty tired but tried to hide it from her parents, unsuccessfully. Cyrus immediately saw how quiet and slow-moving she was.

"Princess, are you tired?" Her father asked clearly concerned.

"No?"

"Don't lie to me, Daphne, I know you can't wait to go to Diagon Alley. However, would you rather go there or spend the whole day in St Mungo?"

Daphne sighed, she knew her dad was just worried and his damn logic was just unbeatable.

"Ok dad, I will lie down a bit before."

"Thank you, and don't worry we have enough time for everything."

An hour later they stood in front of the floo and got ready to leave. Daphne couldn't wait to see her friend and get her first wand.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it if you see any mistakes leave a review or better write me a PM**

 **See ya!**


End file.
